


Jace Gets Cockblocked

by Shadowhunter415



Series: Terrible Pickup Lines [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Cockblock Simon Lewis, Cockblocked Jace Wayland, F/M, Mentions of incest, clace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunter415/pseuds/Shadowhunter415
Summary: Jace gets cockblocked trying to flirt with Clary.





	Jace Gets Cockblocked

**Author's Note:**

> I made a little bet with my self. Could I post at a reasonable time and have Jace get cockblocked in a few weird ways? The answer was YES. I hope you enjoy. Got pairings leave them in the comments and I'll get started on them.

“So Clary what is a sexy, badass, awesome-”  
“Arrogant, self-centered, narcissistic-”  
“Lewis keep out of my conversations with Clary!”  
“Sorry I've got to go Jace. See you later.”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
*Jace has his back to Clary*  
“I appreciate the -”  
“We got a lead on Valentine. We need to go.”  
*Clary runs towards Alec to gear up as Jace turns around*  
“whole flirting thing you’ve got going on but I’m a sure thing. Clary? Where did you go?”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“Do girls swoon for you often? Because you are the worst flirt I have ever met Jace Wayland.”  
“Yes all the time. But if you swooned I’d-.”  
“I’ve got it! I’ve got it!”  
*Max tackles Jace to the ground catching a football*  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“You know they say the Seelie Queen is the most beautiful woman ever but I don’t agree.”  
“Who do you think is then?  
“Yo-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH”  
*Jace runs from the diabolical duck coming out of the bushes*  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“Is that a seraph blade in your-”  
“Jace, I need to get Clary ready to go hunting at Pandemonium. Find someone else to bother.”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“Clary would you go on a date-”  
Clary is your sister Jace.”  
“fair. You know like the fruit. Not a romantic date. That would be so gross if we went on a date together cuz you know incest is bad.”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“So Clary now that we know Valentine lied about us being siblings would you go out-”  
*Clary’s phone rings and she picks up*  
“Mom? Yeah I’ll be home soon. Hold on a minute please? Jace I’ve got to go. Pick up where we left off tomorrow?”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“You want to know the difference between me and my couch.”  
“Clary if you want to fight Sebastian you’ve got to train.”  
“Alright let’s start now. I want to help take down my bastard of a brother.”   
“Damn it! This was a good line! Wasting them all because of the stupid cockblockers surrounding me.”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“Do I know you from somewhere?”  
“Jace we see each other daily and worked together to save the world… twice.”  
“I knew blondes were dumb but Jace you have brought it to a whole new level.”  
“Lewis I told you to keep out of my private conversations with Clary!”  
“So you did know her name? Why did you pretend not to? That’s stupid,”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“You know if you texted her you wouldn’t get cockblocked so badly.”  
“That’s a great idea Magnus. ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? NO SERVICE?!”  
“The world has it against you and Clary, young Nephilim.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. If you liked this give me a kudos or comment on it. If you hated this then I would advise you to not read this again. Seriously though leave pairing suggestions from any fandom and I'll look into right good lines for that pairing.


End file.
